The present disclosure generally relates to a reel cart for use with a wire processing system. More specifically, this disclosure relates to a terminal reel cart that allows two separate terminal applicators to be positioned on the reel cart, each loaded with a separate strip of terminals and positioned for use with the wire processing system. The two terminal reels and two applicators allow a new terminal reel and the terminal applicator to be loaded on the cart while the other terminal applicator and terminal reel are being used by the wire processing system.
Presently, many different types of terminal applicators can be used with a wire processing system. When different terminals are to be crimped onto the ends of the wire being processed, the terminal applicator is removed from the wire processing system and another terminal applicator is installed. In many wire processing facilities, there are two or more terminal applicators that are used on the wire processing machine, for each end of the wire.
When a new applicator is installed, a strip of terminals must be fed through a terminal guide and the applicator from a supply reel. The supply reel is typically mounted directly to the machine. This requires the operator to mount the terminal reel to the machine, mount the applicator and feed the terminal strip through the guide and the applicator, which requires down time of the wire processing machine.